dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding Dash
Wedding Dash is a strategy casual game and is the first part of Wedding Dash series by PlayFirst. It was released on October 18, 2007 as a spin off to the highly successful Diner Dash series of games. It is a time management game that is similar yet different to Diner Dash. The events of Wedding Dash appear to take place after part 3 of Diner Dash series: Flo on the Go Storyline The story of Wedding Dash begins with Quinn, who is out helping her friend pick out a dress for her wedding when all of a sudden a phone call from her wedding planner telling her she quits causes her to cry, her friend then asks that Quinn plan her wedding although reluctant, her yoga session with Flo brightens her spirit and she decides to go through with the wedding planning. After the last wedding for the Backyard Venue Quinn is invited to dinner with the best man of the groom and while there, her cellphone rings in the middle of their date announcing her as the planner for the Grand Ballroom Venue when she gets back to her date, she sees that the man is leaving with a restaurant waitress, angered, she hopes the venue is worth it. Quinn is invited by a cruiseship captain to hold a wedding venue on his cruiseship after finishing the Grand Ballroom, holding the next 10 weddings at this relaxing venue, Quinn is eventually stranded on lush tropical island and decides to hold another venue there, while finishing some weddings at the island, Quinn is introduced to a surfer whom gives her his castle in Ireland after they hit it off. Quinn is now the owner of an Irish castle and holds her final venue within its grand halls, after completing the venue a man named Joe Wright introduces himself to Quinn giving her his card as he is a photographer for weddings, Quinn sees a small spark of romance coming between them, setting to the events of Wedding Dash 2 Rings Around the World Gameplay Wedding Planning Before the actual level begins, you will go through a wedding planning introduction, here, you must carefully read the Bride & Groom's request letter and then select the 3 choices given that match, each correct selection yields $100 and can be a very good headstart to getting expert score on a level. Serving Once the planning is finished the level begins, you play as Carrie the Caterer, and click around like in Diner Dash to fulfill actions, after seating someone, they have a present to give to the married couple, after taking their gift, they will want food in the order of: Appetizer, Dinner and Dessert. When they finish they will appear on the dance floor and start dancing. One part of serving is requests, when the player reaches the appropriate level, they are shown to wine and music requests, you must give wine to guests who want it and take their music requests over to the DJ on the dance floor. Disasters One of the most important elements of the game is disaster, throughout playing the levels, a random disaster will pop-up, these either come up from random occurrences or some wedding guests, when a disaster happens, Quinn must go over to the disaster and fix it, if the disaster is prolonged, the bride will grizzle up and morph into the dreaded bridezilla. Dog: a dog will start barking Bridesmaids: two bridesmaids will start fighting Aunt Ethel: she will start crying Uncle Ernie: needs to be sobered up Tipping Cake: fix the table the cake is on Bees: they will randomly appear Smoke: smoke will come from the kitchen Music: sometimes the music will stop Bridezilla: calm her down berfore its too late Guests *Allison - Cousin of the bride, Allison is well rounded and comparable to Young Ladies of Diner Dash. *Diane - Diane is lovely best friend of the bride and a slow but patient eater, *Uncle Al - Al is the goofy uncle of the couple, he is fast and does a hilarious chicken dance when dancing. *Derek - Suave and charming, women will want to sit near him most of the time *Chloe - The sexy, single and young socialite heiress, everyone wants a piece of Chloe's beauty. *Aunt Ethel - Ethel cries tears of joy at a hot rate, she needs to be calmed down. *Uncle Ernie - Ernie loves the occasional drink, occasional being every 2 minutes, he is likely to request wine all the time and gets drunk. *Uncle Bob - The snobby, rich husband and uncle, is only popular for his money and not his personality, he eats lightning fast. *Betty - Possibly the wife of Bob, Betty is queen of the gossip world and extremely unpopular to the point that you need to seat other "Not" or table symbol requests just to block her out. *Chuck - The friendly but fast-going guy-next-door, he eats fasts and is not patient. Gallery Kindle KindleFire WeddingDash Screenshot8.jpg KindleFire WeddingDash Screenshot7.jpg KindleFire WeddingDash Screenshot1.jpg Category:Wedding Dash series Category:Dash series